


At the End of the World

by newyorkblues



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu is a zombie, Cannibalism, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Incluso en medio del fin del mundo, nada podría detener a los Miya de protegerse entre los dos. Incluso si eso les cuesta todo lo demás.Día 3 — Apocalíptico
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532
Kudos: 29
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	At the End of the World

**Día 3:** Apocalíptico

Osamu se ajustó más el trozo de tela que le cubría el rostro. No precisamente porque el aire fuera tóxico —y, debido a las circunstancias actuales, hubiera preferido aquello un millón de veces antes—, sino porque no deseaba ser reconocido.

El mercado que fue levantado en la zona céntrica de Hyogo era un completo caos. Nada similar a lo que solían ser los centros comerciales de antaño: llenos de ropa bonita, juguetes de marca, tecnología de primera, dulces de la más alta calidad.

Ahora era una marea de personas desesperadas en busca de algo más desesperado. Cobijo. Armas. Algún medio de transporte.

_Comida_.

Era eso, o arriesgarse a ser la comida de _ellos_.

Osamu apretó la pesada bolsa de plástico que llevaba al hombro. Tuvo que cambiar el peso más de una vez, pero se iba acostumbrando a ello. O de eso quería convencerse, ya que era la única opción que le quedaba.

—Dicen que los vieron avanzando en tropel por la zona norte —comentó alguien a un vendedor de cuencos de arroz frío, gomoso y pegoteado—. Al parecer, el ejército ya viajó hasta allá para detener esa plaga.

Osamu miró a quien hablaba. Era una mujer bastante joven, posiblemente no mucho mayor que él. Acariciaba el cabello apelmazado de un niño pequeño entre sus brazos, y su corazón se aceleró solo con la visión de alguien tan joven teniendo que vivir esa mierda.

Porque, aunque por supuesto, Osamu detestaba lo que estaban viviendo, pero aun así tuvo una infancia. Logró conocer lo que era una vida normal y feliz. Por lo menos durante muchos años.

Aquel pequeño no conocería más que el terror, la muerte y la destrucción.

—¡El ejército de mierda no hará absolutamente nada! —se quejó un anciano en la fila; le faltaban tres dientes—. ¡Yo los vi asesinar a mi mujer porque alegaron que estaba contagiada! ¡Ni siquiera la habían rasguñado! ¡Y la _mataron_!

Osamu dio varias bocanadas de aire. Quiso calmar las pulsaciones en su cuerpo que cada vez más se aceleraban. Debía alejarse de ese estúpido mercado el cual estaba obligado a atravesar para poder llegar más rápido hasta el refugio. El camino más deshabitado, aquel en donde nadie cuestionaría ni vigilaría sus pasos, también era largo y riesgoso.

—Ellos nos _protegen_ —siseó la joven mujer mientras apretaba al niño contra el pecho; los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de agarrar el cuenco de arroz con tanta fuerza. Con un rápido vistazo, notó que iba más andrajosa que todos los demás—. Ellos acabarán con esta plaga. Confío en nuestra milicia.

—Necia. Eres una completa _necia_ —espetó el viejo, y levantó un dedo con uñas manchadas de mugre y sangre seca—. Esos monstruos no tendrían miedo de arrancarte al niño que llevas en brazos. ¡Y ni siquiera estoy hablando de los muertos! ¡Los vivos serían los primeros en hacerlo!

Muchos ahogaron un jadeo al escuchar la clara mención de _ellos_ en las palabras del anciano.

Los muertos.

O, como le hubieran dicho en esa clase de películas que les gustaba ver de niños… los zombies.

—Dejen de pelear —masculló el vendedor de arroz con mala cara—. Si quieres, podrán hacerlo afuera. ¡Yo tengo bocas que alimentar aquí! ¡Así que a callar!

Osamu Miya casi no podía recordar cómo es que habían terminado en esta situación desde hacía casi tres meses atrás. Ciertamente, se sentía como una eternidad. Como si llevaran toda su vida escondiéndose de esa forma, ocultándose de bestias con uñas filosas, carne putrefacta y los irrefrenables deseos de hundir los dientes en tu carne todavía viva.

Toda la isla de Japón se encontraba en estado de sitio. No tenía idea de qué estaría ocurriendo en el resto del mundo, ya que la falla llegó desde el sur del país.

Las autoridades no dejaron de aclamar —en lo que duraron las comunicaciones y noticias— que la ayuda internacional venía en camino.

Y, si de verdad estaban en camino… Osamu nunca les vio.

Se acomodó el pelo ahora ya negro —no había tinte gris en ese nuevo y hostil mundo—, y apretó más la bolsa dispuesto a regresar al refugio.

Osamu también tenía una boca que alimentar. Y no precisamente la suya.

* * * *

Caminó durante largo rato por la senda habilitada para los humanos sobrevivientes. La policía trató de detenerlo un par de veces, pero Osamu fingió su mejor y más educada sonrisa cada vez que preguntaban que llevaba dentro del saco de plástico.

—He conseguido un jabalí salvaje en el mercado —dijo como si nada—. Vivo con dos personas más en una granja a tres kilómetros por allá. Todavía quedaban algunos, ya sabe… puedo decirle cuál era el puesto que los estaba vendiendo a un buen precio.

La mirada de los guardias siempre se aflojaba cuando Osamu les hablaba con tanta paz y liviandad. Nunca había sido el hermano charlatán —eso era una tarea que pertenecía a alguien más—, pero sí que aprendió a sonreír en todos esos meses desde que fueron orillados a vivir de aquella forma.

Le dieron el pase para que avanzara. A partir de ahí, la ruta a casa era mucho más tranquila. Podía relajar todos sus tensionados músculos y también dar una tregua a su machacado corazón.

Cruzó los alambres de púas tras liberar el cerrojo de los candados que pusieron torpemente por protección. Osamu tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar los alambres con las manos desnuda —Suna Rintarou les había echado un potente veneno por toda la superficie.

Puede que el veneno no tuviera efecto sobre los zombies, pero sí detendría a los humanos que quisieran pasar a invadir su propiedad.

La granja se encontraba en completa paz y tranquilidad. Puede que la hierba de los campos estuviera más seca, y ya no quedaban animales —muchos de ellos debieron ser sacrificados o vendidos por el bien mayor—, pero todavía podías sentir el hecho de que estaba habitada por personas.

Kita Shinsuke siempre le esperaba en la entrada sobre una silla mecedora. Releía el mismo viejo libro una y otra vez, pero Osamu no podía decirle nada. Era el libro favorito de Yumie, su abuela.

La adorable señora que estaba fuera de la granja cuando la masacre se desató en Hyogo. Kita nunca más pudo saber de ella. Ni una sola pista.

Los padres de Osamu también estaban fuera, pero casi no pensaba en ellos. Tenía otra clase de preocupaciones desde el minuto cero.

Kita cerró el libro en cuanto le vio acercarse. Casi creyó que lo veía resoplar de alivio.

—¿Pudiste conseguir algo? —preguntó con calma, pero su voz estaba atorada y no dejaba de viajar hasta la bolsa de plástico—. Ha estado bastante… _tranquilo_. Pero cuando pidió por ti y no apareciste, se volvió un poco loco.

—Ya —Osamu se quitó el guante para pasarse una mano callosa por el pelo—. Esto debería alcanzarle por toda la semana, y la que sigue. De todas formas, sabes que no les haría daño. Ni a ti, ni a Sunarin.

Kita no dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue apretar los labios en una fina línea. Era demasiado amable y educado como para rebatir alguno de tus argumentos. Osamu se lo agradecía.

—Sunarin está preparando la cena —optó por comunicarle Kita—. Todavía quedan varios sacos de arroz, y tenemos los huevos que nos vendieron de las granjas aledañas.

—Bien —dijo Osamu—. Voy a dejarle su paquete, me limpiaré un poco, y estaré con ustedes para la cena.

Kita asintió con cuidado. Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Osamu se adentrara en la casa, el libro todavía en su regazo.

Osamu se metió rápidamente. Zumbó a través de los pasillos de la fría y enorme granja. Podía escuchar a la distancia los insultos de Suna —o _Sunarin_ como le llamaban todos ellos— cada vez que se olvidaba de agarrar la olla con un trapo en vez de sus manos desnudas.

Siempre evitaba mirar las fotografías colgadas de las paredes. No era capaz de ver las fotos de un pequeño Kita junto con su abuela. No tenía el corazón para recordar que todos ellos tuvieron una vida anterior a toda esa basura.

Llegó hasta la puerta del último pasillo. Sacó una llave que se guardaba en el bolsillo del pecho, pero primero tuvo que sacar las varillas de metal que utilizaban para bloquear la entrada. Siempre que debía ponerlas de regreso se le rompía un poco más el corazón.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer mucho. Era demasiado que Kita y Sunarin se hubieran dejado arrastrar en aquella locura. Un humano normal y pensante simplemente podría utilizar dos balas de plomo en sus cráneos, y el asunto estaría zanjado.

_No es natural, y lo sabes_ , dijo una vocecilla interior. _¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar esto?_

Osamu ignoró todas las voces en su cabeza. Dejó que el suave _click_ del cerrojo le alterara todos los sentidos. No precisamente por miedo, sino por la ansiedad que le generaba tener que verle en aquel estado.

—¿Tsumu? —preguntó hacia el interior de la habitación a oscuras—. Ya regresé. Soy Samu.

Lo primero que le recibió fue el olor a la carne putrefacta de ya demasiados días mezclado con el fuerte hedor que dejaba el ácido. Los primeros días tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar allí mismo. Ahora estaba ya acostumbrado.

Depositó la bolsa de plástico sobre el suelo. Lentamente. Sacó un cuchillo de la bota para romper la superficie, y dejó que el aroma de la carne cruda y la sangre fresca inundara por encima de la podredumbre de aquella habitación. Fue en vano, pero le gustaba fingir que al menos lo hacía.

Un par de dedos pálidos e inmóviles asomaron desde la bolsa. Osamu no quería verlo. Si no lo veía, podía fingir que lo de allí adentro solo era carne. Nada más que eso. Su procedencia no debía tener importancia.

—¿Tsumu? —volvió a preguntar—. Perdóname por demorar. Había muchos guardias en el camino. Pero esto es carne de calidad. No tendrás que pasar hambre.

Como si su tono de voz fuera un llamado automático, Osamu logró divisar unos ojos amarillentos que se asomaban desde debajo de la cama. Sintió un escalofrío que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Una mano de piel verdosa y cubierta de resecas heridas apareció por el borde. Poco a poco, un cuerpo completo reptó por el suelo hasta dejarse ver por completo. Osamu contuvo el aliento como cada vez que debía mirarle a los ojos. A _él_.

A Atsumu Miya.

Su hermano gemelo.

— _Tsumu_ —habló Osamu, y las lágrimas amenazaban con saltarle de los ojos—. Soy Samu. Ya volví. No tienes que enojarte con Kita y Sunarin. Ellos te protegen cuando yo no estoy. Ellos te _aman_ , Tsumu. Te aman como yo a ti.

Era extraño hablar de _amor_ en ese sentido. Por supuesto no tenía ningún tipo de extraña connotación, ni jamás lo tendría —lo que Osamu sentía por Atsumu, Kita o Sunarin era tan grande como el amor de una madre a un hijo. Los cuatro se habían aferrado al otro cuando los tiempos difíciles les golpearon como una tormenta tropical.

Atsumu ladeó la cabeza. Su cabello rubio —el cual no cambiaba, debido a que su cuerpo estaba en un estado que _no_ evolucionaba— se meció apelmazado sobre la cabeza. Tenía grandes ojos desorbitados y carentes de brillo. Toda su piel estaba descascarada y amenazando con caerse a pedazos. Una mejilla estaba carcomida con una herida que no sanaba nunca.

Las comisuras de la boca iban cubiertas de sangre seca. Sangre que no pertenecía a su gemelo mayor.

Osamu recordaba todos los hechos sucedidos en el último mes como si tuviera agujas clavadas por todo el corazón.

De la tarde en que su vecino se metió desesperado a la residencia familiar de los Miya, suplicando por ayuda porque había sido atacado por una bestia humana sin raciocinio. De cómo ese mismo vecino se transformó en un zombie ante sus propios ojos, y de cómo se abalanzó para atacar a Osamu en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Pero Atsumu no planeaba permitirlo.

Se interpuso entre su hermano y la bestia que deseaba atacarlo. Osamu vio con horror como el zombie mordía la mejilla de Atsumu y desgarraba la piel mientras un grito desolador escapaba de la garganta de su hermano.

Osamu no lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzó contra el zombie para reventar su cabeza contra la punta de la mesa de la cocina. No tuvo idea de dónde sacó la fuerza suficiente para zamarrearlo lo suficiente contra la superficie. Lo hizo con ira y violencia. Quería matarlo. Destrozarlo. Hasta que su cabeza no fue más que un poco de pulpa sanguinolenta.

Cuando la adrenalina bajó de su cuerpo y se giró para correr en auxilio de Atsumu, era ya tarde. Su hermano ya estaba convulsionando en el suelo. Ni siquiera podía gritar y solo soltaba sonidos guturales que todavía le dejaban carne de gallina.

Atsumu se transformó en un monstruo rápidamente. Y Osamu era la única presa con un corazón todavía palpitante que se veía lo suficientemente apetecible. Ni siquiera reparó en el vecino muerto y con la cabeza destrozada.

Intentó huir, pero se le abalanzó con destreza. Atsumu siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos —solo que nunca utilizaba toda su fuerza contra Osamu, lo cual él sí hacía. La gente solía malinterpretar que era el más fuerte tal vez por eso.

Pero allí, en su propia casa, bajo el descomunal agarre de su hermano convertido en una bestia —con espuma saliéndole de la boca, la mejilla destrozada, los ojos sin una pizca de brillo—, Osamu sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Trató de llamar por Atsumu en un intento desesperado. Creyó que no tendría sentido, y que su destino estaba condenado a ser destrozado en vida por su propio gemelo.

Estuvo preparado para recibir un mordisco en cualquier instante. Incluso cerró los ojos, y suplicó que sus padres no tuvieran que encontrarles de esa forma. Con el cadáver de Osamu destrozado bajo los dientes de un demoníaco Atsumu.

En cambio, lo que recibió fue una torpe caricia en la mejilla. Encima de sus calientes lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. Osamu sintió que daba un brinco ante el toque, y se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrar con un silencioso Atsumu viéndole con su mirada sin vida.

El agarre de sus uñas contra el cuello no se aflojó en los siguientes segundos, pero aquella mano jamás dejó de acariciarle la mejilla. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo permanecieron de esa forma, hasta que Sunarin apareció en la casa de los Miya y casi fue atacado por Atsumu.

No precisamente porque quisiera comérselo. Quería atacarlo por si era una amenaza para _Osamu_.

Las piezas fueron acomodándose poco a poco hasta estar en donde se encontraban en su presente. Atsumu no era el más pacífico de los inquilinos, pero no intentaba hacerle daño real a ninguno de ellos. Al menos no cuando Osamu se encontraba presente.

El cuerpo de su hermano no evolucionaba, pero tampoco se estancaba. De hecho, había comenzado un lento proceso de descomposición que pronto sería insoportable de tolerar. Osamu había descubierto que cada vez que su hermano recibía alimento fresco, el deterioro se ralentizaba un poco.

No demasiado, pero sí el suficiente como para que no se convirtiera en un cadáver en vida. Si es que se le podía llamar vida a lo que sea que Atsumu tenía.

No había certezas de si su hermano todavía pensaba, o si solo se movía por instintos. Una parte de Osamu tenía la esperanza de que el verdadero Atsumu se encontraba atrapado debajo de aquel virus que azotó a todo Japón. Que existía una cura que lo traería de regreso a la realidad.

Pero para eso… Osamu debía asegurarse que su cuerpo no se pudriera por completo.

—Puedes comer, Tsumu —alentó Osamu mientras su hermano, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas y brazos, olisqueó los dedos que asomaban de entre la bolsa—. Lo conseguí solo para ti. Debes comerlo pronto, o se va a podrir.

Y, si se podría, Kita se metería al cuarto para echar ácido sobre las partes restantes. A Atsumu no le gustaba mucho cuando aparecía con la botella de ácido, y le enseñaba sus colmillos —que se habían afilado con los meses— mientras se acurrucaba sobre su cama que rara vez utilizaba para dormir.

Atsumu no dormía. Osamu, a este punto, tampoco dormía demasiado.

Su hermano miró con ojos voraces a los restos de aquel cadáver humano que Osamu le consiguió. No tenía idea de a quién le pertenecieron. No quería saber. Lo único que hacía era comprárselos a un proveedor oculto del mercado —vendía restos humanos para que algunos los refrigerasen y los utilizaran como una especie de ofrenda en caso de que los zombies les atacaran.

Pero no podía fingir por siempre que compraba piezas humanas para ahuyentar a zombies inexistentes. Osamu tendría que decidir qué haría antes de que la gente de Hyogo comenzara a sospechar.

Atsumu bordeó la bolsa de plástico, ignorando su contenido. Osamu se quedó de piedra mientras su hermano se erguía sobre sus torpes y temblorosas piernas, pero se acercaba lentamente hacia él con una mano extendida.

Le dejó que le acariciara la mejilla. Más que una caricia, era solo apoyar su mano reseca sobre su piel. Osamu resopló con alivio —mientras Atsumu siguiera dándole una pequeña caricia antes de comer, como si pidiera permiso, podría quedarse tranquilo de que su hermano todavía no perdió por completo su humanidad.

Le regaló una sonrisa. Atsumu intentó imitarlo, pero sus labios estaban demasiado partidos y resecos como para hacerlo sin que se viera grotesco. Eso no importaba en absoluto.

—Anda, Tsumu —Osamu le dio unas palmaditas sobre el grasiento cabello—. A comer.

Atsumu no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se lanzó como una verdadera bestia hambrienta a atacar los restos de carne fresca que su hermano menor consiguió para él.

Osamu intentó mantenerse impasible mientras escuchaba el horrendo sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y masticada por dientes humanos. Desde que llevaban esa vida desde hacía tres meses, Osamu no fue capaz de volver a dar bocado a ningún tipo de carne.

Eso era decir mucho. Considerando que Osamu Miya siempre fue un amante de la comida, y que todo se volvía apetecible cuando le era ofrecido en un plato. La situación había cambiado tanto que hasta _su_ propio amor por la comida se sentía superficial, banal, insulso.

Recordaba sus viejos sueños de abrir su propio negocio de comidas. Ahora le parecía infantil y ridículo. También pensó en los sueños de Atsumu de convertirse en un jugador profesional de voleibol.

Había intentado mostrarle una pelota de voleibol que Kita tenía guardada en su dormitorio. Atsumu le siseó como si fuera un gato enojado, y le atacó al plástico hasta que no fue más que un amasijo desinflado entre sus dedos.

La vida no era sencilla. Nunca más volvería a serlo.

Pero Osamu no planeaba darse por vencido. Si sus anteriores vidas ya no existían, ¿eso qué importaba?

Construiría una nueva vida. Una para los cuatro.

Osamu crearía con sus propias manos un nuevo mundo. Uno en donde pudiera proteger a Atsumu para siempre —de la misma forma que su gemelo lo hizo al dar a cambio su vida sin pensárselo ni medio segundo.

Porque nadie, ni siquiera un mundo apocalíptico infestado de zombies, sería capaz de detener a los imbatibles hermanos Miya.


End file.
